Mon Sebastian, mon Ciel
by Kurobara la serial killeuse
Summary: Sebastian a abandonné Ciel 3 ans avant le commencement de cette histoire. Mais tout les deux ont envies de se revoir. Cependant Ciel est humain et Sebastian croit que Ciel est mort, l'histoire peut-elle les lier a nouveau ? Seba x Ciel. Ma première
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis toute nouvelle ici ^^ **_

_**Pour commencer, je n'ai tuée personne XD C'est juste que je cherchais un pseudo et comme toutes les idées que j'avais étaient prises j'ai demandé à des amies, c'était la première idée alors j'ai pris ça XD **_

_**Pour être franche je n'avais aucune intention d'écrire...mais Ayumuri a réussi à me convaincre d'écrire et de publier XD Alors pour vous dire moi je suis quand même assez rarement en train d'écrire donc la suite prendre surement un peu de temps, même si je ferrais tout pour écrire rapidement. Et, point très important, je n'arrive pas à écrire de choses joyeuses du début à la fin. Les histoires simples où il y'a un coup de foudre, qu'ils s'avouent leur amour et qu'ils finissent ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans aucun soucis, très heureux etc... désolé mais très peu pour moi. C'est pile le genre d'histoire qui m'endort ou qui me donne envie de vomir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon Sebastian<strong>_

Ciel était encore agenouillé, les yeux regardant sa fenêtre. Il n'espérait plus rien. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que c'était arrivé. Cela faisait trois ans que son majordome l'avait quitté. C'était arrivé lors d'une journée tout a fait normal. Le comte était fatigué par son travail et avait décidé d'aller voir son majordome dans sa chambre pour passer l'ennui et l'avait vu dans une très indécente position. En effet le majordome était en train de…se masturber…tout en gémissant son nom. Rouge de gêne le maître en question s'était malheureusement fait remarquer. Sebastian, voyant qu'il avait été surpris avait -ce qui était rare pour un démon- rougit et avait décidé de partir immédiatement, rompant le contrat avec son maître. Ciel, choqué par ce qui était arrivé n'avait pas réussi à se changer les idées. Il était tombé à genoux, suppliant a qui l'entendrait pour le retour de son démon. Mais il n'y avait rien eu. Juste les jours passants, très long, se ressemblant les uns les autres. Ne pouvant rien faire seul il avait décidé de se faire passer pour mort auprès de la reine et des autres. Seuls ses serviteurs étaient au courant qu'il était vivant mais il ne les considéraient plus vraiment comme tels. Après le départ de son démon il avait était complètement brisé et les serviteurs avaient dut s'occuper de lui. Ils étaient désormais les seules choses qui lui restaient. Mais même leur caractère joyeux ne pouvaient détourner ses pensées de la seule chose qu'il désirait réellement : Sebastian. Leur joie ne faisait que lui rappelait son malheur. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne réussissait pas a comprendre pourquoi il était partit, pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Une nouvelle fois les larmes coulèrent de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et un nom tenta de se frayer un chemin pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, mais une nouvelle fois il n'eut pas le droit d'être dit, Ciel le gardant au plus profond de lui. Après tout, aujourd'hui Sebastian, n'était peut-être même plus réellement Sebastian…même si pour lui il resterait toujours son Sebastian...

_**Mon Ciel**_

Sebastian laissa une nouvelle fois couler ses larmes, un démon ne devrait pas se permettre de pleurer, il était sensé être une créature froide et sans pitié mais il n'y arrivait pas, son cœur qui avait vu le jour si récemment était déjà brisé. Son petit maître, si fort malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, ses cheveux bleu-cendrés et ses yeux bleu ciel…jamais il ne pourra l'oublier. Il pensait à lui chaque jours, il voyait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait son ancien maître, ramenant ses pensées aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble…Soupirant il se dit que son jeune maître avait sans doute trouvé un autre majordome et qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, un simple serviteur, et surtout des sentiments impurs qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais alors qu'il sortait pour la première fois en trois ans il demanda a un passant si le comte Phantomhive était toujours à son manoir, il fut surpris en apprenant que son ancien maître était mort…il y'a presque trois ans…ca voudrait dire qu'il…n'avait pas supporté sa disparition ? Quand il entendit ça il faillit a nouveau s'effondrer, comment avait-il put laisser son maître seul ? Il rentra rapidement chez lui, décidant de retourner pleurer, s'en voulant de ne pas être resté…il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi il était parti…se souvenant de ça il laissa a nouveau couler ses larmes. Il aurait tellement voulut que son Ciel soit avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oui c'est très court...je tenterais de me rattraper pour la suite. En tout cas imaginer un démon comme Sebastian déprimer parce qu'il croit avoir pousser au suicide un simple humain dont il aurait dut dévorer l'âme ca me fera toujours rire XD Et le pauvre Ciel qui est triste parce qu'un démon qui aurait dut prendre son âme le quitte...il aurait dut être heureux...il est sauvé et gardera son âme...pfff...l'amour *soupire* quoique peut-être Ciel n'était même amoureux...juste dépendant...c'est un peu la même chose mais bon...pour la suite c'est peut-être important...<em>**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis._**

**_~Kurobara-chan, la serial killeuse~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Breaksama : Il ne peut pas le rejoindre tout de suite, c'est pas marrant sinon XD En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ^^ Le chapitre est un peu plus long cette fois ^^ _

_Ayumuri-chan : Oui j'ai écris ! \o/ Merci beaucoup ^^ Sebastian à ses raisons…mais je ne dirais rien ! Enfin si mais pas pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. Celle où il y'a ton idée est en cours d'écriture, ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris dès que j'ai le temps ! _

_Celeste31 : Coucou ^^ Merci ^^ En fait…j'adore imaginer Sebastian pleurer, lui qui a l'air tout le temps si fort et tout et tout, c'est marrant ^^ _

_Puka : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début, en tout cas le chapitre est plus long ^^ _

_Bissenchi : C'est normal ^^ Ciel n'est pas mort, il se fait juste passer pour mort, donc que ce soit la reine, ou les autres, même sa fiancée, pour eux Ciel Phantomhive est mort. Par contre si tu veux qu'ils soient heureux…se sera un peu difficile…mais j'essaierai de faire que les choses aillent mieux même s'ils ne seront pas forcément ensemble tout de suite._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais ca fait très longtemps tout le monde ! Mais je suis de retour ^^ J'ai eu du travail ces derniers temps en fait…du style « Kurobara-chan tu veux pas faire les devoirs pour moi ? Tu sais qu'à part le français je ne suis pas douée…je suis même pas douée en français en fait pourtant j'aime bien alors imagine les autres matières ! Tu sais que je veux vraiment y aller et je pourrais pas si c'est pas fini !» donc je les ai fait pour ne pas qu'elle m'embête plus…pour au final, un « J'ai perdue toute ma mémoire de ces 11 derniers mois donc je me souviens plus de la personne que je voulais tenter de voir, ni des autres raisons (s'il y'en a) pour lesquels je veux aller à Marseille »…mouais…elle est pas responsable donc je ne peux pas la tuer…mais c'est chiant d'avoir fait tout un tas de travail pour rien ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mon ancienne amie alors ca passe ^^ Enfin bref…je voulais expliquer mon retard et je me suis plus emmêler qu'autre chose…<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Ciel était couché dans son lit en train de réfléchir, attendant que May Linn vienne le chercher. L'ex-comte avait envie de ressortir, de sentir le vent caresser sa peau, sentir le soleil le réchauffer, jouer avec la neige en hiver et l'eau en été, mais c'était devenu impossible. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant innocent, il avait vu tellement de choses plus horrible les unes que les autres qui le hantaient à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer comme avant. Il avait perdu ses parents et la personne la plus proche qu'il avait eut depuis l'avait quitté. Et de toute manière…<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de davantage penser que May Linn entrait dans sa chambre après avoir frappée.

- Maître, il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, annonça-t-elle doucement, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas réellement le sortir de ses songes.

- J'arrive…attend…quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Déjà le 14 septembre monsieur.

- Alors je dois y aller, je suis peut-être déjà en retard.

- Vous avez le temps, mangez d'abord quelque chose, s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous.

- Ca va aller. Ca fait 3 que j'y vais toujours à cette date, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ça.

- Mais…

- C'est moi ton maître je te rappelle alors tu n'as pas à m'empêcher ! Je m'en vais immédiatement.

- B-bien…je vous laisse alors, faites attention à vous. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce, retournant à son travail.

Ciel décida alors de se lever, se dirigeant vers son armoire prenant une simple robe bleue et noire. Il avait décidé de se travestir lors de ses sorties deux ans après le départ de Sebastian, il ne sortait qu'une fois dans l'année de toute manière. Cependant deux ans plus tôt il avait croisé Elizabeth quand il ne se travestissait pas encore. Heureusement il avait réussit à l'éviter, mais de peu, de très peu. L'adolescent rejoint la salle de bain adjacente, depuis le départ de Sebastian il devait se laver seul, il ne voulait montrer la marque qu'il avait à personne, c'était gênant mais il s'y était habitué. Il retint un soupir quand il se souvint des mains -même gantés- de son ex-majordome caressant son corps. Ca lui manquait, il n'appréciait pas de devoir se laver par lui-même. Il quitta son bain quelques minutes plus tard avant de se sécher rapidement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de traîner. Ciel mit sa robe et arrangea ses cheveux qui désormais tombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur son œil droit qui, trois ans plus tôt, avait la marque du pacte avec le diable dessus et qui maintenant était d'un beau bleu, similaire à l'œil gauche.

Soupirant il quitta la salle de bain avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, la maison était petite comparée à son ancien manoir mais il s'y était vite habituée, ca lui paraissait même grand du fait qu'il n'avait quitté sa chambre qu'après un mois. Arrivé devant la porte il hésita, était-il vraiment prêt à sortir ? Ce serait mentir que dire qu'il n'était plus faible…prenant un bon bol d'air il quitta finalement la maison. Il faisait incroyablement beau et beaucoup de gens se promenaient, il ne reconnaissait personne, et personne le reconnaissait, c'était parfait ainsi. D'un pas lent il commença à se diriger vers l'ancien manoir des Phantomhive, déjà fatigué. Ce n'était pas parce que trois ans s'étaient écoulés qu'il s'était amélioré en marche à pied, c'était même l'inverse. Mais après tout, il ne sortait plus qu'une fois par ans, a quoi avoir de l'endurance lui servirait-il ? Il arriva à son ancien chez lui vingt-minutes plus tard et bloqua devant. Le manoir était à l'abandon, on disait même qu'il était hanté, qu'un démon y habitait. Cette rumeur faisait presque rire Ciel, le seul véritable démon qui avait élu domicile dans ce manoir était parti trois ans plus tôt, abandonnant le comte qu'il était.

Des larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues comme il se souvenait du passé. C'était la troisième fois qu'il revenait ici, c'était également la troisième fois qu'il sortait depuis le départ de Sebastian. Tout les 14 septembre, date où était parti son démon il revenait ici. C'était la seule chose qui le poussait à sortir, il espérait qu'un jour Sebastian revienne, exactement le jour et le lieu où il était partit, pour revenir pour toujours ou juste se souvenir. Mais cela faisait trois ans et rien n'avait changé, le démon n'était toujours pas revenu et l'humain était toujours aussi triste.

Pas très loin de lui une jeune fille l'observait, son regard montrait bien qu'elle l'attendait. Elle était assez petite, peut-être juste trois centimètres de plus que Ciel, ses cheveux noirs et violets étaient attachés en un chignon et seulement quelques mèches tombaient sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient étranges, l'un rouge, l'autre vert, tout les deux rivés sur le garçon. Sa tenue était assez banale contrairement au reste, elle portait une simple robe noire ainsi que de hautes bottes. Elle commença à s'avancer vers Ciel qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, elle était trop silencieuse pour ça, et de toute manière il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il revint à la réalité quand elle mit la main sur son épaule, le surprenant tellement qu'il faillit crier. Il espéra que c'était Sebastian, il espéra fort, ce qui ne le rendit que plus triste quand il vit que la personne qui l'avait effrayé n'était pas lui.

- Qu-qui es-tu ? Demanda le garçon encore un peu choqué, faisant sourire l'autre.

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Après tout mon existence est si pitoyable qu'on ne peut même pas dire au fond que j'existe et j'ai tellement endossé de rôle pour tenter de ne plus vivre une simple non-existence que si à un moment j'ai existé je ne m'en souviens plus et une personne qui n'existe pas réellement n'a pas de nom ou d'autres informations pour se présenter, répondit-elle embrouillant un peu son interlocuteur. La véritable question est : pourquoi le comte Phantomhive qui est censé être mort depuis 3 ans est devant son ancien manoir ?

Ciel ne dit rien. La nouvelle venue était des plus choquantes. Elle tenait un discours étrange où elle disait ne pas exister et en même temps elle connaissait son identité…il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, et si elle informait les autres sur le fait qu'il était encore en vie ? Elle sembla lire ses pensées car elle cessa d'attendre sa réponse avant de continuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas dire aux autres que tu es en vie. Mais j'aimerais que tu me suives un peu, je pense que nous avons tout les deux des choses à régler.

- Pourquoi aurais-je des choses à régler avec toi ? Je ne te connais même pas. Protesta Ciel qui s'était un peu calmé.

- Nous avons des choses à régler, c'est tout. Et elles concernent le démon qui t'a abandonné ainsi que tes parents même si pour ces derniers il faudra attendre un peu avant que je ne te dise tout mais je t'en parlerais un peu si tu le veux vraiment.

Le garçon était à nouveau sans voix…cette inconnue connaissait Sebastian, elle avait également des informations sur ses parents. Il avait dut mal à croire qu'une chose pareille était possible.

- J'imagine que retourner chez toi te blessera beaucoup trop, alors viens, je te ramène chez moi on sera plus au calme. Dit la jeune fille le prenant par la main et commençant à marcher vers Londres. Ils arrivèrent finalement près de l'ancienne maison de ville de Ciel mais s'arrêtèrent devant une autre maison, aussi banale que les autres, que l'ancien comte n'aurait pas remarqué si elle ne l'avait pas tiré vers l'entrée.

A peine entré qu'il vit des murs uniquement noirs ainsi que différentes images aux tailles différentes, cela pouvait être des portraits, des photos ou des dessins mais tout était très sombre. Il bloqua un peu mais reprit cependant ses esprits quand il sentit qu'elle le regardait. Elle soupira un peu et Ciel sut instantanément qu'il ferait mieux de la suivre. Ensemble ils pénétrèrent finalement dans un petit salon, encore une fois aux murs noirs et nombreuses décorations sombres. Le seul mobilier était quelques canapés ainsi que plusieurs armoires et miroirs.

- Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda enfin Ciel.

- Peu de gens viennent au manoir hanté alors tu m'as intrigué l'année dernière quand tu es venu j'ai donc fait quelques recherches. J'ai vite appris qu'avant d'être dit hanté ce manoir était habité par le comte Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai regardé quelques portraits de toi et vue une ressemblance frappante, ce n'est peut-être pas visible pour tout le monde mais pour moi ca l'est.

- Et…pour le démon qui m'a abandonné ? Et mes parents ?

- Je savais que ce manoir habitait un démon depuis quelques années, la seule chose que j'ignorais était le nom de son maître, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le savoir. J'étais loin d'imaginer que son contractant était le fils de Vincent Phantomhive…à tes questions qui risquent de venir, oui je connaissais ton père et ta mère mais je ne savais plus l'endroit exact où ils habitaient et ton démon est une de mes connaissances.

- Comment connaissais-tu mes parents ? Et quel était ta relation avec Sebastian ? Tu sais pourquoi il est partit ? Questionna Ciel qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des réponses à ses questions, il avait l'impression que son interlocutrice savait beaucoup mais qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas tout dire d'un coup.

- Je ne dirais rien concernant ma relation avec tes parents. Répondit-elle assez froidement avant de reprendre un ton neutre. J'étais une connaissance de… « Sebastian » comme tu l'appelles, nous n'étions guère proche ainsi je ne pense pas que nous puissions dire que nous étions amis et la raison pour laquelle il est partit je ne la connais pas. Peut-être que ca concerne les règles que tout les démons doivent respecter…ou autre chose il faudra que tu m'en dises plus pour que j'obtienne des informations.

- Qui es-tu ? Redemanda Ciel, désirant cette fois obtenir une réponse correcte.

- Je te l'ai dit, ca n'a aucune importance.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Je m'ennuie, j'ai commencé à me lasser de ma pitoyable existence alors j'ai décidé de régler mes comptes avec mes anciennes connaissances avant de peut-être finalement trouver un moyen de disparaître.

- Mais tu as l'air encore jeune ! Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu veux déjà mourir.

- J'ai peut-être l'air jeune mais j'étais déjà née à la naissance de cette planète. Dit-elle, souriante.

- …Ciel ne répondit rien, trop choqué pour.

- Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais une connaissance d'un démon et que j'étais humaine ? Demanda-t-elle souriant malicieusement. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, à cette révélation il fut un peu honteux ce qui fit bien rire la fille.

- Tu es une démone ? Questionna-il au bout de quelques minutes, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en soupirant, l'humain qui lui faisait face était si lent ! Elle aurait presque voulue tout lui expliquer d'un coup tant sa lenteur l'ennuyait, mais en y réfléchissant un peu ce serait moins intéressant.

- Désolé je n'y avais pas trop réfléchi…

- Ca j'avais remarqué. Bon sinon tu as d'autres questions ?

- Où est Sebastian ?

- Aucune idée.

- Comment ça « aucune idée » ! Ce n'était pas pour ça que tu étais venu me parler ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour ça. J'ai juste senti que quelque chose clochait avec ton âme alors je me suis intéressé à toi.

- Tu veux passer un pacte avec moi ?

- Sincèrement ? Je m'en fiche complètement de dévorer ton âme. Mais elle à été modifié d'une façon très intéressante.

- Une démone qui ne s'intéresse pas aux âmes humaines ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- Il y'en a très peu, heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs. Ton âme est infiniment précieuse et serait sans doute délicieuse.

- Si elle est si délicieuse pourquoi Sebastian est parti ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'y intéresses pas ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi pourquoi ton cher Sebastian est parti ! Je t'ai dit que je n'y connaissais rien à vos petites histoires. Et c'est beaucoup mieux pour toi que je ne m'intéresse pas à ton âme alors je te conseille de ne pas trop me chercher. Bon alors…tu as le choix, soit tu retournes déprimer chez toi, soit j'essaye de t'aider, _sans demander ton âme_…que choisis-tu ? Proposa la démone, ne doutant pas une seconde du choix de Ciel.

- Je suis d'accord pour ton aide mais…

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Tu sais déjà tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Sur quoi ? La disparition de ton démon ? Non pas tout à fait. Sur ce que tu essayes de cacher et la raison pour laquelle tu veux retrouver Sebastian le plus rapidement possible ? Ca oui, je sais tout. Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Comment je dois t'appeler ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ca te servira que je te donne un nom, de toute façon ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus utilisé.

- Je vais t'en donner un alors…hum…

- Venant d'une personne qui donne à son démon un nom de chien je préfère éviter !

- …

- …

- …

- Rentre chez toi pour te reposer aujourd'hui. Je réfléchirais à un nom ce soir et j'en aurais un demain quand tu reviendras me voir, si tu le veux toujours bien entendu.

- D'accord. Dit Ciel en se levant, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Ohh et reviens comme tu es ! Tu es très mignon en fille. Entendit-il cependant alors qu'il passait la porte, il rentra chez lui rougissant, ayant déjà hâte de retourner la voir, et surtout de retrouver Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre…il n'est pas assez cruel à mon goût. Mais je laisse Ciel espérer alors ce sera encore plus marrant de le briser ^^ J'espère que vous avez appréciés en tout cas. Ohh par contre…la démone n'a vraiment aucun prénom et je ne suis pas douée pour ça, alors si vous avez une idée de prénom, je suis preneuse ! ^^ De toute façon si je n'ai pas d'idées de prénoms il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres me connaissant XD<strong>_

_** A bientôt ! Ou pas…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Clairaice : Merci et désolé pour le retard_

_Priska : Merci ^^ Donc j'ai pris ton idée pour Yurika…mais j'ai changé le a en o…au départ c'était une erreur mais au final j'ai laissé j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas _

_Celeste31 : Sadique ? Moi ? XD Je pense être assez soft en fait…TT Tu sauras…si tu continues de lire *sors* Et pour les prénoms je te remercie, j'en utiliserais peut-être un si je fais apparaître un autre personnage sans nom. _

_Anonymous : Tout d'abord…j'adore ton courage de signer sous un tel nom ^^ Ca me donne même pas envie de lire si c'est une critique parce que soit elle n'est pas assumée soit c'est pour dire n'importe quoi. Je vois que je ne me suis pas grandement trompée…tout d'abord je ne vois pas où est le bien de se vanter de trouver la fic nulle sans en avoir lu quelque chose ^^ Et si tu trouves ca trop gamin pour toi rien ne t'empêche de ne pas lire ^^ Qu'on critique comment je m'en prend pour écrire, mes fautes je veux bien. Mais critiquer une fic juste ayant lu quelque ligne et ne sachant même pas un début d'idées je trouve ca pire que stupide et méchant ^^ Tu as bien ri en voyant que je me contredisais ? Bien ! Je suis heureuse de faire rire des gamins pour de telles stupidités ! Oui j'avoue ne pas être clair, et j'avoue ne pas me corriger spécialement sans compter que les erreurs arrivent, toi aussi « grand maître incontesté du français et des commentaires sans erreurs » tu en as fais. Et non, je ne suis pas accro au sexe, je hais ça c'est juste ce qu'on appelle un délire. Mais oui j'avoue que je les fais OOC je n'ai jamais dit que j'essayerai de respecter le caractère. _

_Another Anonymous : D'accord je vais essayer…bien que je n'aime pas spécialement écrire ce qui est la raison pour laquelle mes chapitres mettent toujours des mois à arriver_

* * *

><p><strong>En fait cette fic…je l'avais complètement oublié ^^' Donc voilà la suite avec un peu beaucoup de retard. Je m'excuse pour la taille je me rattraperais une prochaine fois. Ah oui et j'ai oublié de prévenir, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, les personnages sont OOC, je m'excuse mais je ne peux vraiment pas arriver à respecter leur caractère. <strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Ciel fut réveillé très tôt par May Linn. Il se prépara rapidement et s'apprêta à partir immédiatement mais Finnian l'arrêta, prétextant qu'il devait prendre un petit-déjeuner, que rien ne pressait. En soupirant l'ex-comte regarda l'heure avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était à peine huit heure, même s'il ne voulait pas faire attendre la démone il s'avoua que c'était vraiment tôt et s'assit dans le salon, attendant patiemment que Bardroy lui apporte à manger. C'était assez impressionnant mais ce dernier c'était bien amélioré au fil des mois et à présent il réussissait à faire des plats mangeables, et même plutôt bon, cependant ils n'égalaient jamais ceux de Sebastian mais le jeune garçon ne faisait jamais ce genre de remarque sinon il risquerait d'être bien trop nostalgique. En tout cas Ciel mangea avec appétit et partit sans un mot.<p>

Arrivé près de la maison de la démone il se souvint qu'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de l'adresse et erra quelques minutes, tentant de se souvenir de la maison exact. Il ne se voyait pas demander à des gens s'ils avaient vus une jeune fille correspond à la faible description qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis c'était une démone, elle ne devait pas beaucoup se mêler aux humains…

Il vit qu'il se trompait quand il entendit un rire et qu'il se retourna pour voir la démone avec une autre fille, qui devait avoir dans les dix ans, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre bien que l'une des deux n'avaient en rien l'air d'une démone.

- Bonjour ! Lança la démone quand elle l'aperçut. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es revenu me voir. Tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des choses à voir. S'excusa-t-elle ensuite à la fille qui était avec elle, qui partit en riant.

- Tu vas prendre son âme ? Demanda le garçon quand l'autre fut partit.

- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais viens, rentrons que tu puisses tout me raconter.

Il l'a suivit une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur, sans vouloir lui avouer qu'il s'était en réalité perdu et qu'il la cherchait, et comme la journée précédent il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Je m'appelle Yuriko, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Bon, maintenant que j'ai un nom…que veux-tu savoir ? Je répondrais seulement à **une** question importante par jour, alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir.

- Pourquoi Sebastian est partit ?

- Raconte moi ton histoire d'abord, je veux absolument tout savoir, de la raison du pacte à son départ.

- …très bien. Dit Ciel en réfléchissant à quel endroit il devrait commencer son histoire. Il y réfléchit de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles la démone ne fit que le regarder patiemment. Après tout l'éternité lui appartient, pourquoi quelques minutes ferraient la différence ?

- J'étais avec mes parents…c'était le jour de mes dix ans et ils m'avaient promis que je pourrais dormir avec eux mais…alors que j'allais les chercher il y'avait quelqu'un et…je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans une pièce sombre…tout ca pour que des fous invoquent un démon…tout cette douleur causés au simple enfant que j'étais juste pour ça…c'est comme ça que j'ai fait un pacte avec lui. A ces mots la démone sourit, mais les yeux dans le vague il fut incapable de le voir. Je l'ai nommé et depuis il est à mon service. Il m'a toujours servit fidèlement, supportant mes crises d'enfant gâté, me protégeant quoi qu'il arrive…il a toujours été avec moi depuis deux ans sans me quitter. Il était même presque…réconfortant, même pour un démon. Les deux ans que nous avons passés ensemble ont servis à partir à la recherche de ceux que je souhaitais tuer tout en effectuant des missions pour la reine. Mais un jour que je suis allé le voir quand je m'ennuyais…il a disparu…Expliqua-t-il sans entrer davantage dans les détails.

La démone prit un air que l'on peut deviner faussement sérieux si l'on sait observer, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser et de réfléchir quelques instants alors que la réponse elle la connait déjà très bien ou en tout cas elle croit la connaître. Après quelques temps de ce petit jeu elle prit enfin la parole.

- Et le contrat c'est rompu comme ça ?

- Oui…

- C'est étrange, normalement ca ne se brise pas ainsi…ton démon était vraiment un imbécile ! Abandonner ainsi son maître ! Même moi qui n'ait jamais passé de contrat en connait les conséquences…

- …

- Enfin bref ! Je ne vois aucune raison à son départ à moins qu'il se soit fait « contrôlé » par un autre démon…et s'il l'a était il c'est forcément retrouvé transformé en humain et il a eut honte de revenir…

- En humain ?

- Oui. C'est-ce qui arrive quand un démon est trop faible ou qu'il se laisse aller à ses sentiments, quand il en possède, autant dire que c'est infiniment rare.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Aucune idée, c'est ainsi et c'est tout.

- …et moi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va t'arriver et comment te sauver.

- Et pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? ! S'énerva Ciel, ne pouvant plus contrôler ce qu'il ressentait.

- …lors d'un contrat l'âme des deux contractants se lient. Le « vol » de l'âme de l'un pour le donner à l'autre rétablit le tout, et nourrit le démon si c'est lui qui prend l'âme, transforme l'humain si c'est lui qui l'a. Si le contrat est rompu, ce qui ne doit pas arriver plus d'une fois en plusieurs siècle, les âmes restent mélangés et la partie de l'âme de l'autre commence à détruire « l'intrus » sauf qu'a la fin l'âme n'est plus entière et donc pas suffisante pour que quiconque puisse vivre avec une âme aussi faible. C'est assez complexe à expliquer…

- Donc je vais simplement mourir ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Comment ça ? ! Tu as bien dit que ce n'est pas possible de vivre avec une âme incomplète !

- Oui, mais ce n'est que de simples suppositions. Peut-être perdras-tu juste l'usage de tes jambes, ou de tes bras, peut-être devras-tu aveugle, ou sourd, peut-être que tu ne pourras pas prononcer un seul mot, ou bouger entièrement. Tu vois ? Tu as encore des chances d'attendre ton cher Sebastian, pour bien lui montrer comment il t'a brisé.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Répondit Ciel en soupirant ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la démone.

- As-tu déjà oublié ce que j'ai dis ? Il a forcément une raison pour qu'il devienne faible, et je pense fortement que tu en es la cause principale.

- Moi ? Demanda Ciel en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'on lui reproche à **lui** une telle chose.

- Oui, toi. Faible petit humain sans importance qui ne fait que causer des problèmes ! Dit-elle en souriant alors que le pauvre humain en question se posait de plus en plus de question, était-ce réellement sa faute ? Et qu'arrivait-il à Yuriko ? Avant elle ne se comportait pas ainsi…

Il allait dire quelque chose mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire sa tête se mit à tourner et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose il tomba lourdement sur le fauteuil.

* * *

><p><strong>Normalement je devrais poster la suite rapidement, à moins que j'abandonne définitivement, l'écriture n'est vraiment pas une chose où je suis douée…comme un peu tout en fait XD<strong>


End file.
